Tales of The Boys
by LovinoIsAwesome
Summary: This story include AU! : Girigermano, Germano, Spaprumano, Girimano, and Girigermano. five shot story in Indonesia language , Lovino dikurung karena telah ketahuan telah menyileti dirinya... pendek Dan padat, Threesome Lemon, historical canon pairing
1. Sleep, Potato, Pizza and The Threesome 1

**Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : Lemon yang kebanyakan, Threesome, OOC, OOT, PWP,MXMXM, agak sedikit atau banyak BDSM (belum tentu bikin), (non) consensual**

**A/N** : ceritanya nih gak tahu nanti bagaimana, rencana mau dibikin menjadi five shot, tetapi kita lihat takdir saja nanti pilih yang mana.

Dan saraf otak mesum saya agak redup karena gak ada inspirasi yang luar biasa selain imajinasi.

Dan yang terakhir Heracles nanti akan keganti jadi Herakles (Author malas ngedit)

Dan yang paling terakhir ini pairing langka

* * *

Lovino Vargas adalah anak bermasalah, dia adalah anak dari Romulus Vargas bersama istrinya yang namanya eh- tidak diketahui. Ia, mempunyai adik namanya Feliciano Vargas, ia adalah adik happy-go-lucky atau tipe kebencian Author.

Dari kecil sampai sekarang, ia selalu menjadi nomor dua. Sehingga, terkadang ia selalu melukai tubuhnya karena mereka sering tidak menyadari lukanya tersebut. Terkadang mereka memang menyadari luka tersebut, tetapi mereka kmenyadarinya disaat luka itu sudah mengeluarkan darah kelantai sehingga dirinya dimarahi dan disuruh untuk mengikuti perilaku adiknya yang *coret*tidaksopan*coret* santun.

Karena perilakunya tersebut, ia dikurung di rumah selama liburan, tentu saja ada yang harus jaga. Karena itu, Romulus memanggil Ludwig Ehrlichmann bersama temannya yaitu Heracles Kapursi untuk menjaganya, mengapa Romulus mempercayai mereka? Jawabannya mudah, karena mereka berdua adalah teman Lovino paling terdekat sehingga merek bertiga sering mandi bersama tanpa tahu malu tetapi, itu sih… Masa kecil. (Kalau Antonio dan gengnya dilarang, karena dulu mereka hampir merape dirinya)

Sekarang, beda karena sejak Ludwig pindah ke Germany dan Heracles pindah ke Greece, jadi sekarang ini bisa dibilang reunian mereka setelah lama tidak bertemu. "Ayah, mengapa aku harus dikurung, sedangkan Feliciano boleh menginap bersama teman temannya" kata Lovino sambil cemberut, "Lovi, kau sudah membuat dirimu terluka… Dan hal itu telah membikinkan diriku khawatir. Sehingga, kau harus berada di rumah, tetapi tenang saja besok teman masa kecilmu akan datang" kata Romulus dengan tegas, _'Baka baka bukan itu yang aku mau! Yang aku mau kau mengkhawatirkanku dan bilang bahwa diriku adalah yang terbaik tanpa bilang nama Feliciano'._

Setelah siang yang panjang, malampun tiba dan pagipun datang!..

"Vee~ aku pergi dulu ya!, fratello" kata Feliciano sambil melambaikan Lovino, "iya, freak pasta" setelah itu. Giliran Romulus yang pergi "aku pergi dulu ya Lovi!, selama sebulan! Jadi, kalau ada apa apa telpon ayah ya!" Kata Romulus dengan cerianya, bagaimana tidak ceria kalau dirinya selama sebulan akan menggoda banyak cewek. "Baik Bastardo…" Setelah itu, akhirnya Lovino menutup pintu rumahnya, dan kembali kekehidupan seperti biasanya tetapi…

'Ting Tong, Ting Tong, Ting Tong!'

Suara bel menggema mengubah segalanya, dari awal ingin bermalasan berakhir menjadi membuka pintu. "Ya…-" saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat dua pria ganteng ganteng tipe kesukaan Author, yang satu seperti orang yang mengantuk tetapi berbaju kaus putih polos biasa yang sebagian ketutup oleh jaket hitam, memakai celana putih agak ketat bersama sepatu ni*e dan sepertinya ototnya agak terlatih, dan yang satunya berbaju santai berwarna hitam tapi ketat, memakai celana yang wuiih sangat hot memakai sepatu boot merek Arma*i *xchange dan ototnya yang sangat terlatih.

Saat melihat itu, Lovino hanya ternga-nga dan menutup pintunya 'BRAKK' suara pintu itu dibantingnya, _'bagaimana bisa!, kedua teman masa kecilku yang imut imut nan pete (?) Itu menjadi dua lelaki dengan badan ideal dan berwajah yang sangat tampan dan macho!, mana mungkin itu mereka lagi pula mereka pasti hanya salah alamat!'_ Karena pikirannya yang terus berdebat akhirnya ia membuka pintunya. Saat ia mau membuka pintunya ia tarik nafas dengan pelan pelan dan 'click!' Membuka pintunya…,"maaf, atas tidak kesopanan saya. Anda memencet bel rumah kami karena apa ya?" Kata Lovino sambil memberikannya senyuman terbaiknya yang membuat hati para BTT teriak teriak ala fangirl alias OOC.

"Hmpp….maaf juga atas ketidak sopanan kami, saya adalah Ludwig Ehrlichmann dan teman saya yang sedang tidur sambil berdiri ini adalah Herakles Kapursi. Kami disini, karena sedang mencari rumah keluarga Vargas, sehingga kami bisa berasa disini. Jadi, kau adalah Vargaskan?" Kata Ludwig dengan senyuman businessman, sehingga Lovino mukanya agak memerah dan mulai membalasnya "iya, saya adalah Vargas, nama saya adalah Lovino Romano Vargas. Jadi, apa kabar kalian Potato Bastardo dan Sleeping Bastardo" kata Lovino sambil ketusnya, yang aslinya malu malu kucing oleh penampilan mereka yang hot. Tetapi, karena tak ingin merusak imejnya ia menjadi ketus, "tentu saja aku dan Herakles baik baik saja meine Klein Lovino" kata Ludwig dengan senyum tipisnya yang agak terkesan dingin tetapi adem(?) Karena itu Lovino blushing setengah mati parah dan menyangkalnya dengan kata kata tajamnya mulai dari Cazzo sampai An*ing, setelah itu.

Herakles, terbangun dan memeluk Lovino layaknya dirinya itu kucing "Sleeping Bastardo! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kata Lovino sambil ingin melepas Herakles, "aku..kan cuma memelukmu…" Katanya sambil mempererat pelukkanya dan 'slurp' menjilat lehernya awalnya Lovino mau berdesah, tetapi semua itu berubah menjadi "Kyaaa **q+:,##:/(,!-_6;')!'+-0.0″ sehingga Lovino memukulnya dan membuatnya pingsan, setelah itu. Lovino mengajak Ludwig masuk sambil menggendong Herakles dan membawa barang bawaannya…

Setelah mereka merapikan baju (Herakles sudah bangun), Lovino membuatkan mereka makan siang. "Bastardos mau makan siang apa?" Kata Lovino, walaupun tetap ada kata yang berwarna "apapun yang kau mau 'schazt'" kata Ludwig, "sama…" Kata Herakles sambil nguap. Setelah itu, Lovino membuat Zuppe, Calzone, dan desertnya tiramisu layer cakes, tentu saja itu sangat enak. Apalagi, jika yang buat adalah negara yang terkenal sebagai 'kekasih' dan akhirnya mereka makan itu dan mereka takjub.

Saat makan, mereka pun berbicara tentang diri masing masing. Seperti Herakles yang memelihara sepuluh kucing, Ludwig menerima peran tetapi gak jelas peran difilm apa dan Lovino yang merasa kesepian tanpa mereka, mereka dengan lancar tetap mengobrol tetapi, suatu saat tak sengaja… "Teru-" saat Lovino ia melanjutkan kata katanya Herakles dengan pura puranya melempar Tiramisu kemuka, leher tangan dan bajunya sehingga Lovino mau marah tetapi tak karuan.

Saat ia mau marah, tiba tiba Herakles mendekati dirinya dan duduk dipangkuannya Lovino, awalnya Lovino terdiam tetapi saat Herakles membuka bajunya dan menjilati lehernya 'slurp' ia pun meledak "Sleeping bastardo! Beraninya kau-" seperti yang tadi ia ingin memukulnya tetapi sekarang pukulannya dihentikan oleh Ludwig dan setelah itu Lovino mau marah ke Ludwig tetapi saat ia membuka mulutnya, ia pun dicium Herakles awalnya ia menolak ciuman tersebut sampai Herakles menjilat, menggigit bibirnya ia pun melihat darah keluar sehingga akhirnya ia memperbolehkan lidahnya masuk.

Saat lidah itu masuk, Lovino hanya bisa memukul tubuh Herakles sambil salivanya keluaran. Saat yang sama Ludwig mengikat tangannya dan membasahi tangan Lovino dengan salivanya, dan ini yang ada dalam pikiran Lovino _'Dammit!, aku tidak akan mengakui bahwa mereka berdua sangat pintar memainkan lidah mereka apa lagi Herakles yang memainkan lidahnya bagaikan tarantella dalam mulutku sehingga salivaku berkeluaran dan lidahnya membuat diriku merasa lumer'_ setelah itu, Ludwig yang sudah selesai dengan menjilati tangannya Lovino. Ia melepas tangan Lovino dan mengontrol tangan Lovino untuk memainkan putingnya sendiri (maksudnya punya Lovino) saat itu Lovino hanya bisa pasrah mendesah 'ah..ah Ah!' Sehingga dirinya terlepas dari ciuman Herakles 'puaahh!' Bunyi Lovino yang hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Kalian mengapa…ah…Ah!" Saat Lovino mau protes, Herakles memainkan tangannya kekejantanannya dengan meremas remasnya. "Eh? Kukira kau sudah tahu Lovi…" Kata Herakles dengan nada menggoda sambil menjilat cupingnya Lovino, ia menjilat dengan pelan dan memutarkan lidahnya diseluruh cuping itu, "Ah..hentikan Bastardo….Ah!" Kata Lovino yang memberontak, setelah itu Ludwig menjatuhkan kursi itu. Sehingga posisi Lovino berada dibawah Herakles, dan Herakles pun melepas seluruh bajunya Lovino dan membuka celana (bukan celana dalam) Lovino dengan pelannya.

"Wah sudah ereksi, Ludwig maukah kau yang melakukannya?" Kata Herakles yang menanyakan Ludwig, "tentu saja…" Setelah itu Ludwig berganti posisi dengan Herakles. Ia menggigit kejantanannya Lovino dengan pelan tetapi agak keras seperti ia menjilat es krim vanilla yang sedang meleleh, 'ah….ah….' Desah Lovino yang mukanya sekarang seperti tomatnya Antonio, setelah itu Herakles sepertinya minum sesuatu dan setelah itu dirinya mencium Lovino. 'Glek' suara Lovino yang sepertinya menelan sesuatu, saat lima menit sudah ia menelan apa yang diberikan oleh Herakles.

Ia merasa tubuhnya panas tak karuan, sehingga diri terus mendesah kepanasan yang membuat Ludwig dan Herakles makin tergoda, mereka awalnya memang menahan Lovino. Tetapi, karena ia sudah minum obat yang sepertinya efeknya seperti meminum viagra akhirnya ia kepanasan dan mereka manfaatkan itu sebagai ajang buka dan telanjang.

Dan saat mereka buka baju, Lovino melihat kedua otot yang sangat bikin Author menjadi mimisan terutama Herakles yang terkenal dengan staminanya yang begitu kuat tak karuan. Setelah itu Lovino hanya bisa menga nga dan berwajah masam _'sialan mengapa mereka berdua memiliki otot yang bagus! Sedangkan aku hanya punya tulang belulang'_ itulah pikiran Lovino, dan ini pikiran Ludwig _'Lovino, tenyata kaget oleh tubuh yang kulatih sejak dulu ya? Hmm… Ternyata aku harus berterima kasih dengan Bruder yang membesarkanku dengan banyak latihan dan dirinya nanti pasti kaget dengan kemampuanku yang kujual di perusahaan film porno'_ ternyata Ludwig menjadi artis di perusahaan film porno.

Setelah itu Herakles dan Ludwig berbisik, Lovino hanya bisa mendengar kata 'aku dibawah dan kau diatas' oleh Herakles, sesudah itu. Herakles melepas celana dalam Lovino dan mulai menjilatnya, ia menjilat dengan pelannya ia mulai dari kepalanya 'plop', ia memainkan lidahnya dengan pelan seperti anak kecil menjilat lollipop yang bentuknya seperti stik dan mulai mulai memasukkan setengah kejantanan Lovino dan terus menghisapnya, sedangkan Germany duduk didada Lovino (Lovino : berat!) Dan memaksakan kejantannya untuk dijilat Lovino tentu saja 'haap' Lovino menjilat sehingga Ludwig kesenang dan memegang kepala Lovino dengan paksa.

Herakles melanjutkan aksinya dengan memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Lovino. Ia terus menghisap, menggigit dan memainkan lidahnya, sehingga Lovino tak tahan lagi untuk mengeluarkan fluidnya (malas pakai kata sperma) yang menyimbur keseluruh muka Herakles dan mengenai sediki bokokngnya Germany, 'Ah…!' Setelah itu Herakles mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya (ia sengaja taruh dekat dekat) dan mengambil benda yang seperti sabuk, setelah itu ia memasangkannya ke Lovino. Tetapi, sebelum itu ia mengambil fluidnya dan menjilatnya sepenuh hati dan memainkan lidahnya dilubangnya Lovino 'ah..ah' desah Lovino yang sedang memegang kejantanan Ludwig.

Ia akhirnya memasangkan sabuk itu, dan Ludwig terus memasukkan kejantanannya dan terus meneteskan salivanya untuk membuat Lovino makin banyak mendesah. Dan karena faktanya Herakles memasang sabuk itu dengan kecang Lovino banyak mengeluarkan fluidnya sehingga itu sangat menggoda Herakles untuk mengambil mainan barunya yaitu dildo, borgol, G-string cewek warna pink yang ukurannya kecil.

Tetapi, sebelum itu. Ia terus melihat Ludwig yang mendominasi mulut Lovino sekaligus menjilat fluid yang ada. Kembali ke Ludwig, sekarang ini Ludwig sudah menarik kepala Lovino untuk Lovino bisa memasukkan seluruh Würstnya yang menggoda itu, saat ia berhasil memasukkan seluruhnya. Lovino memainkan lidahnya dan menghisapnya sambil salivanya yang terus banyak keluaran, sambil melihat Lovino yang menjilat Würstnya, ia berciuman dengan Herakles dengan pelan pelan ia memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Herakles, tentu saja tidak ada yang mendominasi, karena mereka berdua itu SEME disana. Setelah Ludwig mengeluarkan fluidnya yang buset! Banyak betul Lovino terus menelan dan menghisapnya sehingga Herakles iri dan mendorong Ludwig untuk pergi, "pergi! Kau Ludwig, sekarang giliranku!" Saat giliran Herakles yang memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam mulut Lovino, Lovino langsung memasukkan semuanya dan terus melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan ke Ludwig sehingga Herakles juga mengeluarkan fluidnya dengan jumlah yang banyak.

'Slurppp…' Itu suara Lovino yang menjilati fluidnya Herakles, setelah itu Ludwig melepas sabuknya dan menggantikannya dengan G-string yang berwarna pink itu dan memasangkan cincin dikejantanannya Lovino, dan Herakles mengambil borgol dan mengikat tangan Lovino kamar mandi (apa gak ketahuan tetangga? Tentu saja tidak inikan fiksi kecuali kenyataan) setelah itu Herakles menggoda bokong Lovino dengan kejantanannya tentu saja membuat Lovino marah dan "cepati sudah masukki!, tanpa peneterasi pun aku bisa! Cepat!" Dan hal itu membuat Herakles dan Ludwig tersenyum sehingga mereka melepas G-string yang telah menahan banyak fluid Lovino dan menukarnya dengan dildo ukuran kecepatan tinggi… (Dan kembali memasangkan G-string itu)

'AH…ah….ah….AHH!'

Desah Lovino yang tak bisa menahan dildo yang telah membikinkan dirinya banyak mengeluarkan fluidnya walaupun sudah memakai cincin itu dan terus meneteskan salivanya, melihat itu Ludwig dan Herakles berciuman dengan memainkan lidah mereka diluar mulut mereka dan saling meremas kejantanan masing masing, sehingga mereka mengeluarkan fluidnya disaat bersamaan dan terus meremas sambil berciuman. Dan Lovino, sekarang sudah mengeluarkan fluidnya untuk ketiga kalianya setelah memakai dildo yang kejam itu 'ah….ah….ah' karena desahan Lovino, Ludwig memukul bokong Lovino dengan keras 'PLAKK!' Bunyi tamparan Ludwig 'AHHH!' Tersenyata walaupun sakit Lovino sangat menikmatinya karena ia adalah M yang tak karuan suka diBDSMi apalagi orangnya seperti Ludwig.

Setelah itu Lidwig memperdalam dildonya sehingga ia makin banyak mengeluarkan fluidnya dan terus mendesah sambil bokongnya dipukul Ludwig. Lovino sangat menikmatinya…, Herakles mulai beraksi dengan menggoda Lovino sekali lagi dengan kejantanannya dibawah mulutnya, sehingga Lovino sekali lagi menelan kejantanannya yang juicy dan dan terus banyak meneteskan salivanya. Ludwig juga mulai beraksi, setelah ia melepaskan dildonya dari lubang Lovino ia menggantikannya dengan kejantanannya, mungkin kalian pikir aneh mengapa tidak menggunakan lube? Karena Lovino bilang ia tanpa peneterasi ia sudah bisa, sehingga ia terus memasukkan kejantanannya yang besar itu sambil mendesah 'sangat sempit…' Memang sangat sempit, karena Lovino sejak awal adalah bocah gereja yang rajin beramal dan berdoa walaupun sifatnya seperti itu. Dan juga, ia sebenarnya tidak menerima bahwa dirinya telah diperkosa oleh teman masa kecilnya, akhirnya dirinya menerimanya dengan ikhlas karena sudah merasa berdosa.

Setelah itu, Ludwig menggerakan kejantanannya dengan cepat dan kasar sehingga Lovino makin merasa berdosa dan makin memperkuat lidahnya yang kerjaannya menggoda kejantannya Herakles dan terus menjilatnya, setelah Ludwig telah menemukan prostatnya ia terus menghatam dinding prostat tersebut dengan cepat dan kasar sehingga sekali lagi Lovino menahan desahannya yang akan mengganggu pekerjaan lidahnya. Dan Herakles emainkan puting Lovino dengan dipijitnya sampai saat Lovino mengeluarkan salivanya yang bergenangan ia juga mengeluarkan fluidnya yang hamburan kemana bersamaan dengan Herakles dan Ludwig mengeluarkan fluidnya…

Setelah itu Lovino menelan fluidnya Herakles tetapi tak bisa bersihkan yang dilantai, dan Ludwig menelan fluidnya Lovino yang dilantai seperti anjing yang meminum susu ibunya, setelah itu Herakles berada dibelakang Lovino. Saat ia sudah ada dibelakang Lovino ia berbisik sekali lagi dengan Ludwig dan mereka memasukkan kejantanan mereka berdua kelubang Lovino, awalnya Lovino kesakitan tetapi, karena ia M. Ia malahan terus mendesah sampai mereka telah menemukan prostatnya dan terus mengahantamnya dengan kuat 'AH….AH….AH!' Sehingga mereka mengeluarkan fluid lagi secara bersamaan…

Setelah itu mereka melepas borgol Lovino, sehingga akhirnya Lovino lemas dan kesakitan. Lovino yang kesakitan itu sangat menggoda mereka apalagi ia mengeluarkan lidahnya seperti anjing yang ingin dimanja masternya, sehingga mereka mendekat ke Lovino dan mereka berdua berciuman dengan memainkan lidah diluar dengan tambahan mereka menambah lidah Lovino ikut bermain.

Akhirnya mereka melepas cincin kejantanannya dan fluidnya menyembur kebadan mereka semua sehingga mereka berdua menjilat kejantanan Lovino, Ludwig sisi kiri dan Herakles sisi kanan dan terus membuat Lovino menyembur fluidnya dengan deras (karena dipasang cincin), walaupun banyak fluid mereka bertiga berhamburan dilantai kamar mandi itu…

Setelah itu mereka sekali lagi berciuman dengan memainkan lidah mereka diluar, dengan tambahan lidah mereka terkadang bermain bersamaan dimulut Lovino sampai kekerongkongannya…

"Ti Amo Herakles, Ludwig…." Kata Lovino yang kelelehan.

"Ti Amo Lovino" jawab mereka berdua…

* * *

**Next pairing : -Germano -Prumano (past) -Girimano -Girigermano**

**Review please? And don't flame me**


	2. Potato, Pizza and the BDSM

**Disclaimer :**

**-Hetalia Axis Powers/Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**-Tales of The Boys (c) **

**Warning : Lemon yang kebanyakan, Typos, OOC, OOT, PWP,MXM, agak sedikit atau banyak BDSM, (non) consensual, Shibari -Bondage.**

**A/N : untuk nama terakhir Ludwig itu memang disengajakan, artinya 'pria jujur' dan mungkin endingnya itu tidak sama...**

**Dan kemungkinan ini akan saya translate ke English**

* * *

Setelah dua hari kejadian itu, mereka melakukan aktivitas yang biasa seperti Heracles yang tidur melulu kerjaannya sampai ke Ludwig yang kerjaannya menonton BDSM yang banyak mencambuk dan rantai atau BDSM yang disenangi Author, saat yang sama sekarang Lovino sedang menyirami kebun tomat yang sebesar satu Hektar. Walaupun panas atau tidak pasti dirinya akan menyirami kebun tomatnya tersebut, "uh...panas" kata Lovino yang mengeluh.

Setelah Lovino selesai menyiram kebun dan mengambil tomatnya, ia segera melepas bajunya dan mengelapi badannya yang penuh keringat. Setelah itu, ia segera masuk kedalam dan menuju kedapur untuk menaruh tomatnya, tetapi saat ia berada didapur ia melihat Ludwig yang sepertinya menunggunya bersama Heracles.

Sekarang penampilan Ludwig bisa dibilang hot sih, yaitu kaus hitam yang melihatkan bentuk tubuhnya dan boxer bergambar bendera jerman dan bertulisan '_Sanktion Schlägertyp_' dan dibelakangnya ada tulisan juga _'Schmerz Ist Vergnügen Er Selbst'_ yup, kata kata yang enggak digo*gle translate, jadi maaf saja jika salah.

Memang dirinya melihat Ludwig, tetapi dirinya sangat tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang ia lakukan didapur (baca bokep, garuk garuk kepala, makan kentang (Lovino sangat Anti-Kentang)) dan ia terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya, saat ia sudah selesai menaruh semua tomat dikulkas. Ia segera berbalik, sehingga ia tak sengaja berhadapan dengan Ludwig dalam posisi yang sangat dekat.

"Wuaah!- maaf Potato Bastardo!" Kata Lovino yang kaget sambil memberikan kosakata yang agak kasar, "hmmp... Kau akan kumaafkan, asalkan kau..." Kata Ludwig sambil berpose berpikir, "mau menerima 'Sanktion Schlägertyp'" lanjut kata Ludwig sambil tersenyum ala iblis, "?" Bingung Lovino. "Berarti kau harus menerima hukuman yang keras..." Balas Ludwig sambil memegang kedua pipi Lovino.

Setelah itu ia langsung menghantam wajah Lovino dengan pukulannya sehingga Lovino mendesah dan mukanya berubah menjadi merah- tunggu? Mendesah buka kesakitan? Ah, tidak apa apa inikan BDSM, setelah itu Ludwig melepas lapisan pertama celana Lovino sehingga tinggal celana dalamnya dan Ludwig pun menggigit dan menghisap kejantanannya dari balutan celana dalam itu, saat ia menghisap kejantanannya Lovino mendesahnya sangat minta ampun! Seperti virgin yang keperawanannya baru direbut. Sedangkan, Heracles hanya menonton sambil memegang kotak kardus yang bertulisan 'Punya Ludwig' dan Ludwig terus menghisap kejantanan Lovino yang dibaluti satu kain itu sampai ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah atau fluidnya keluar.

Setelah keluar Ludwig melepas celana dalam Lovino (tangan Lovino dipegang kuat oleh tangan kanan Ludwig) dan memberikan isyarat kepada Herakles saat melihat isyarat Ludwig Heracles mengangguk dan mengambil sembarang barang, saat dilihat apa barang yang diambilnya... Saat ia mengambil sembarang barang akhirnya ia keluarkan..., saat ia keluarkan terlihatlah tali berwarna coklat lurus yang belum satupun pernah dia apa apain. Setelah itu, Ludwig mengambil tali itu dan terus mengunci gerakkan tubuh Lovino dan mulai menerampilkan tangannya dengan tali tersebut alias membuat pola bondage (tentu saja telanjangi Lovino dulu).

Saat ia membuat pola bondage, Lovino terus melawan tetapi, karena Ludwig juga mengikat talinya dikejantannanya sehingga Lovino '!' terkaget dan Ludwig lanjut memasangkannya kebagian yang lainnya, saat sudah selesai Ludwig segera mengambil barang dari kardusnya. Saat, ia mengambil barang yang dikardus Lovino mendesah oleh ikatannya yang kencang sekaligus mmm... Ini bukan untuk membuat yang makan atau yang bikin jadi kejijikan ya. Oleh adonan tart yang terbuat dari biskuit dan air perasan lemon sehingga menjadi solid itu diubahnya menjadi bentuk VR (dipanggang juga).

Setelah itu Ludwig sudah menemukan barang yang ia cari yaitu sebuah rantai dan cambuk yup, tipikal alat BDSM. Dan, ia memasangkan rantai yang berat itu dikejantannya dan diikatnya dipinggangnya sehingga Lovino 'ukhh!' Kesakitan sekaligus menyukainya. Ludwig lanjut mencari sesuatu sebelum menyambukkinya, saat ketemu kita dapa melihat alat tindik dan sebuah tali yang berunjungnya seperti anting anting, sehingga Ludwig mendekati Lovino dan 'cleck' menindik putingnya 'Aaaaah~' sekarang yang dapat dipikirkan Lovino hanyalah rasa sakit bercampur dengan kenikmatan oleh rasa sakit yang ditanggungnya.

Ludwig pun, lanjut menindik yang satunya 'Aaah~'. Setelah menindik puting Lovino ia memasangkan dua tali itu dan, sekarang penampilan Lovino itu memakai : Bondage (shibari), Rantai, Cincin dan lengkaplah penderitaan AKA kesenangan Lovino. Setelah itu, Ludwig menarik tali yang ada anting antingnya itu dengan kuat sehingga 'aaah' Lovino mendesah terus tetapi setelah itu...

"Heracles sekarang kau tarik tali ini, terserah dirimu mau kuat atau tidak"

Saat Ludwig mengatakan kata itu, Heracles bangkit dari tempatnya dan memegang tali tersebut. Dan, sekarang Ludwig kerjaannya *spank!* menyambuk Lovino...

*spank!*  
'Ahh~'  
*spank!*  
'Aah'  
*spank!*  
'Aaaaa...hhh~'

saat menyambuk, Heracles juga ikut menarik tali tersebut sehingga Lovino terus mendesah tanpa henti, dan nasib kue yang tadi itu hancur sebagian didalam lkubang Lovino dan sebagian diluar lubang. Karena, rantai yang dikejantanan Lovino yang begitu berat sehingga jatuh dan *SPANK!* *SPANK!* *SPANK!* *SPANK* makin keras cambukkan Ludwig, setelah selesai mencambuk. Walaupun, sebagian bokong ketutupan bondage semua bokongnya merah dan Ludwig pun meremasnya 'Aaah~ aah' dan melepas rantai Lovino sehingga 'fyuuh' bunyi lega Lovino.

Setelah itu, Ludwig kearah depan walaupun ada tali tersebut. Oh ya, keadaan Heracles sekarang tertidur karena sudah waktunya tidur, ia pun menjilati lubang yang telah berhancuran kue tart tersebut. Ia memutar mutar lidahnya dengan secara profesional bagaikan anak kecil memutar mutarkan lidahnya ke lollipop dan terus membersihkan seluruh bagian yang ada kue tersebut. Ludwig akhirnya sudah selesai menjilati lubang Lovino, akhirnya ia menjilati kejantanan Lovino dengan memulainya dengan menjilati kepalanya dengan (lagi) memutar mutar dan menghisap kepalanya, setelah itu. Ludwig langsung memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya Lovino dimulutnya sambil memegang bir yang gak tahu dari mana.

Ia terus menghisapnya dengan tambahan ada bir sehingga Lovino kesakitan dan Ludwig terus menghisap dan membuat besar kejantannya, setelah itu. Fluidnya Lovino akhirnya keluar dengan jumlah banyak dimulut Ludwig dan bertetesan sampai dilantai walaupun sudah dipasangin cincin itu lagi, Ludwig menelannya dan menyolek fluid Lovino yang ada dilantai untuk memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Dan Lovino meresponnya dengan baik walaupun ada gigitan setelah itu Ludwig duduk di meja dan menunduk paksakan kepalan Lovino, sehingga Lovino secara tak sengaja memasukkan kejantanan Ludwig.

Saat kejantanan itu masuk, Lovino awalnya menggigitnya tetapi karena ditekan Ludwig berakhir menjadi menjilat, menghisap dan terus melakukannya sampai Ludwig memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya kedalam mulut Lovino, tentu saja Lovino susah bernafas karena 'bulu bulu' Ludwig agak mengganggu tetapi ia terus menghisapnya dan menggigitnya (pengecualian) sampai 'flash!' Keluarlah fluid yang berlimpah limpah, walaupun rata rata seme tak akan mengeluarkan fluidnya dengan cepat tetapi Ludwig mengeluarkannya dengan cepat.  
Setelah itu, Lovino dipaksa menelan semuanya sehingga mulut Lovino ada bekas fluid seperti anak yang meminum susu secara berantakkan.

Selanjutnya, Ludwig mencium Lovino dengan kasarnya sehingga saat ia ingin membuka mulut Lovino ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kasar. Saat lidah itu masuk kedalam mulut Lovino, Lovino dapat merasakan sesuatu yang asin, ternyata sesuatu yang asin adalah fluidnya Lovino yang sebagian tidak ditelan Ludwig untuk mempoles mulutnya dengan fluidnya. Ludwig akhirnya menggerekan lidahnya dengan pelan tetapi seperti tertekan, ia pun menyelusuri seluruh mulut Lovino dan menghisap apapun, saat ia sudah menyelusuri semuanya, ia pun melepas tindikkan puting Lovino dan mengelap darahnya dengan saliva.

Eit!, tetapi sebelum ia menjilatnya. Ia memasukkan sesuatu dan ia mulai menjilatnya, saat ia menjilatnya Lovino merasa kesakitan karena ternyata Ludwig memasukkan garam kristal ukuran 1,5 milimeter kedalam mulutnya dan menyentuh luka lukanya. 'Ahhh' seperti yang kalian tahu garam akan memperkuat rasa dan juga memperkuat rasa sakit sehingga Lovino kesakitan dan memegang rambut Ludwig dengan kasarnya.

Saat sudah selesai membersihkan putingnya, Ludwig kembali kebelakang dan mengangkat satu kaki Lovino. Dan... ''Aaaah~" yup, ia memasukkan kejantanannya dengan cara tidak sopan yaitu langsung ia penetrasi tanpa memakai lube atau pun saliva. Tetapi, Lovino tetap menikmati segala hal tersebut sehingga tak masalah, saat masuk. Ludwig terus membiarkan kejantanannya tidak bergerak sambil memegang kepala kejantanan Lovino dengan kasarnya, ia pun terus meremasnya dengan satu tangan karena tangan satunya ia gunakan sebagai yang mengangkat satu kakinya.

Ia pun akhirnya menggerakan kejantanannya karena Lovino terus memarahinya untuk menggerakkannya. 'Cepat gerakkan, potata bastardo!' kata Lovino, setelah ia menggerakkan ia mengangkat lebih tinggi lagi kaki satunya walaupun tahu shibari akan mengganggunya. Saat kakinya Lovino sudah tinggi ia mulai mempercepat temponya, ia mempercepat temponya dan memperkasarnya sehingga munculah darah darah yang tak diharapkan.

Ia mulai mengerakkannya lebih kuat sehingga mata Lovino hampir terpejam, dan terus mendesah minta ampun. Dan lagi, desahan itu bertambah karena kakinya yang terbuka sehingga angin agak lumayan masuk dan membuat dirinya ereksi. Apalagi tekanan Ludwig pada pinggangnya untuk memperkuat dan memperkasar gerakannya, 'aaah~' itu adalah suara desahan Lovino yang menunjukkan bahwa Ludwig sudah menemukan sweet spotnya atau prostatnya, saat mengetahui hal itu. Ludwig mempercepat gerakannya sehingga Lovino terus mendesah.

Saat kejantanan Ludwig menghantam dinding prostat untuk terakhir kalinya, akhirnya. Fluid mereka berdua berhamburan dan fluid Ludwig mengisi lubangnya Lovino. Setelah itu, Ludwig lanjut memasukkan vibrator dengan kecepatan hard sehingga mulut Lovino terus berair dan terus mengeluarkan fluid dengan jumlah sedikit, tetapi Ludwig baru menyadari mengapa fluid itu keluar sedikit, karena ada cincin yang mengganggunya. Akhirnya, Ludwig melepas cincinnya tepat diwajahnya dan fluid dengan jumlah banyak itu bersimbur diwajah Ludwig.

Akhirnya Lovino menjilat semua fluidnya sampai bersih dan sampai kemulutnya walaupun dirinya masih memakai shibari, dan saat mereka berciuman dengan lidah...

'BRAAK!'

Suara pintu terbuka, "halo west!, aku datang mengunjungimu, bagaimana keadaanmu di Germany? Apakah kau sering latihan...?" Yaitu suara kakaknya Ludwig yang bernama Gillbert...

"Sepertinya menyenangkan" kata Gilbert sambil membersihkan bibirnya dengan lidahnya.

* * *

**A/N : Fyuhh, akhirnya selesai juga Germano yang tak bermutu **

**Review please? Don't flame me!**


	3. Churro, Beer, Pizza and The Threesome

_**Disclaimer :**_  
_**-Hetalia Axis Powers/Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**_  
_**-Tales of The Boys (c) Golden-ButterflySky**_

_**Warning : Lemon yang kebanyakan, Typos, OOC, OOT, PWP,MXM, (non) consensual.**_

_**A/N : Ahahahaha, saya akui cerita ini memang banyak Typo(s) dan EYD yang salah.**_

_**Jadi, jika cerita ini sudah selesai kemungkinan saya akan edit habis habisan sehingga menjadi cerita yang khayalayak.**_

_**Dan ini murni consensual dan Prumano menjadi Spaprumano~**_

* * *

"Kesesese, sepertinya menarik" kata Gilbert sambil tertawa, setelah itu dirinya menarik Lovino dan memegang kejantanannya. 'Ukhh!' Karena reaksi kesakitan Lovino, ia melembutkan gerakkan tangannya dan memutar mutar tangannya sehingga itu berbunyi 'Ahh~'

Setelah itu, ia menggendong Lovino sambil berkata, "aku yang awesome akan menculik Lovino dulu ya" setelah itu ia melapisi tubuh Lovino dengan jaket hitamnya dan mengancinginya, dan menggendongnya dengan seperti membawa karung beras, setelah itu dirinya keluar dari rumah itu. Dan, ia membawa kabur Lovino.

"Bruder!, bruder mau bawa Lovino kemana!" Kata Ludwig sambil berpose menghentikan kakaknya Gilbert, "ke bar" setelah jawaban padat dan jelas itu, akhirnya sang kakak menaiki motornya dengan Lovino dibelakangnya. "Kesesese, sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan hal yang 'AWESOME' lagi" setelah itu akhirnya mereka berkeliling kota dengan Lovino yang berlapis satu kain yaitu jaket...

"Bagaimana pertama tama diriku membawamu ke..." Setelah omongan tersebut, ia membawa Lovino ke toko baju louis vuit*on dan membeli baju, sepatu dan celana. Sekarang, Lovino dengan penuh gaya berunjuk gigi. Ia memakai baju hitam dengan kancing terbuka diatas dilapisi jaket arma*i (punya Gilbert) dan memakai sepatuh putih dengan ada motif caturnya ditambah jeans putih yang berpendeng hitam.

Yup, Lovino senang dengan semua itu. Sehingga diam diam diwajah orang yang mengaku warga negara Prussia munculah senyum yang tulus, "sehabis ini kita bar!" Setelah itu, ia menarik Lovino seenaknya seperti boneka. Lovino marah dan berkata "stop!, bastardo! Stop, potato bastardo!" Setelah itu, Gilbert berhenti dan melihat kebelakang, "aku merindukanmu Lovi..." Katanya sambil nyengir nyengir seperti orang gila tetapi berparas wajah tulus, "aku juga, hm!" Katanya sambil mengibas rambutnya "Potato bastardo..." Untuk yang tidak tahu hubungan mereka, mereka adalah pasangan prom di gay bar yang berakhir menjadi three night stand. Keren kan?, dari pada one night stand?

Well, sebenarnya kejadian itu terjadi pada saat Lovino masih kelas dua SMP. Tetapi, tenang pengambil virginity-nya itu adalah bukan siapa lagi selain Antonio atau bintang pesepak bola di SD hingga sekarang, tetapi. Antonio pergi ke Spanyol dan meninggalkan Lovino sendirian tanpa memutuskannya, sehingga Lovino menjadi pendiam dan menunggu kedatangan Antonio. Tetapi, semua itu berubah, karena Gilbert menemaninya dan selalu menyemangatinya, sehingga dirinya tersenyum sedikit. Dan cerita yang saya ceritakan itu seperti drama pikisankan? Tetapi, sekarang si Gilbert tidak menemaninya lagi, karena, Gilbert sudah ada yang punya (ini mah sinetron atau drama) yaitu sang murid pindahan dari Austria penggemar music chopin yang sebenarnya adalah orang polandia campur perancis.

"Bastardo!... Kau mau ngapain mengajak diriku ke bar?" Kata Lovino sambil malu malu kucing, "tentu saja untuk... Berpesta!" Setelah itu, kita dapat melihat sebuah bar yang dimana semua orang berdansa dan juga ada minum. "Tonio! Aku bawa dirinya!" Kata Gilbert sambil mengangkat tangan Lovino, "ah Gilbert!" Kata Antonio, tetapi saat melihat Lovino ekspressinya berhalus dan mengatakan nama Lovino dengan lembutnya "Lovi..." Katanya.

"Bastardo..." Setelah itu, Antonio lompat dan mencium Lovino, "Lovi... Aku rindu kamu..." Sehabis itu, ia mencium pipinya, telinganya, lehernya dan yang terakhir mulutnya, Antonio mencium dengan nikmatnya ia pertama tama memutarkan lidahnya yang lembut dilidah Lovino, setelah itu ia menghisap lidahnya dan merasakan dan mengigiti sisanya, Lovino hanya bisa mendesah ditengah tontonan orang orang. Tetapi, semua itu terhenti karena Antonio yang melepaskan Lovino, "Antonio... Tomato Bastardo! Mengapa kau baru ada disini sekarang?" Katanya sambil bermanja dengan Antonio yaitu dengan mengangkatkan kedua kakinya dan menaruh kedua kakinya dipinggangnya, "akukan sedang sekolah, jadi maaf jika aku menungguku..." Oh, ya saya lupa bilang. Bahwa sebenarnya mereka bukan pacar tetapi cuma TTM yang mesra. Sama aja bodohkan?

"Bastard...Bastard!" Katanya sambil memeluk Antonio dengan kencangnya, "ya...aku tahu, aku juga merindukanmu, lagi pula Lovi... Aku dengar dari Gilbert kau sudah 'melakukannya' dengan adiknya, temanmu dan dirinya ya?" Kata Antonio dengan bernada seperti mengintrogasi saksi dalam kasus, Lovino hanya bisa meneguk dan mengatakan "I...ya" , "baguslah kau mengakuinya. Bagaimana diriku menghukummu?" Kata Antonio sambil tersenyum tipis, "tentu...saja, Master"

Setelah itu, Antonio menggandeng tangan Lovino dan Gilbert secara bersamaan dan akhirnya ia lari kesebuah tempat sepi, tetapi ia ketempat sepi itu bukan untuk melakukannya melainkan. Disana ada mobil vannya Antonio dan membawa Lovino dan Gilbert masuk kesana, setelah itu, ia tutup pintu belakangnya, dan tersenyum bagaikan Light Ya*ami ataupun Gen Ich*maru.

Antonio melanjutkan aksinya dengan melepas baju Lovino dengan disobeknya ("hei!, ini Louis Vui*ton tahu!") Dan ia mulai meraba badannya, Lovino hanya biasa biasa saja dan memohon mohon 'Master! Tolong , sampai Antonio mengambil borgol. "Lovi..." Setelah itu ia memakaikan borgol itu ditangan Lovino dan mulai melepaskan celananya. Saat ia melepaskan celana Lovino, Gilbert hanya bisa heran dengan kelakuan Antonio yang seperti ini, karena ia hanya menunjukkan perilaku seperti ini waktu dimana Lovino tidak ada. Mungkin saja ini revolusi manusia? Menjadi possessive aggressive? Atau mungking sindrom Master&Servant? Yah begitu Gilbert sudah beliuran oleh pikirannya yang terakhir yaitu Master&Servant, tetapi mungkin saja itu kenyataan...

Setelah itu, Antonio mulai menjilat puting Lovino pertama tama ia gigit, kemudian ia gigit dan menjilatinya untuk mengantarkan perasaan sensasi yang nyaman. Setelah itu, ia memutar puting disebelah dengan kuat sehingga Lovino mendesah dan mengeluarkan salivanya yang bertetesan. Ia lanjut melakukan tindakannya dengan menggelitiki armpit atau ketiaknya Lovino, tentu saja dirinya tertawa sekaligus mendesah secara bersamaan.

"Ahahahaha! Hentikan ini bastardo!" Tetapi, Antonio tetap menggelitikinya sampai "kau harus memohon pada 'tuan'mu ini untuk memberikan dirimu kenikmatan atau kau akan kuhukum seperti ini" setelah kata itu. Lovino menstabilkan emosinya dan tertunduk sementara. "Master! Tolonglah biarkan diriku untuk memberi kenikmatan kepada kejantananmu yang besar dan panjang itu! Biarkanlah kejantananmu yang seperti permen itu ada dimulutku maupun dilubangku! Tolong!" Setelah dengar permohonan Lovino, Antonio hanya menyeringai dan menggerakkan tangannya ke Gilbert, "Gilbert, kau harus mengambil kotak yang ada diatasmu dan lepas seluruh bajumu, karena kita akan ber'threesome'" kata Antonio sambil terus menyeringai gaya conquistador yang tersesat dijalur seks, "baik!, Tonio" setelah itu ia mengambil kotak tersebut dan melepas pakaiannya, karena Antonio yang seperti conquistador ini adalah menakutkan dan pernah membuat 3000 orang ke rumah sakit baik jiwa maupun biasa.

Saat, Gilbert sudah selesai dengan pelepasan baju. Ia melihat pemandangan yang langka yaitu Lovino melepaskan baju Antonio dengan mulutnya yang basah dan hangat, sekaligus meraba tubuhnya. Pertama tama, ia menjilat muka Antonio dengan lidahnya, dengan pelan ia mulai meraba seluruh mukanya dan akhirnya saat sudah selesai didagu ia melanjutkannya kelehernya, seperti yang kalian tahu leher adalah bagian yang hangat jadi membasahinya dengan salivanya yang hangat dan menghisapnya dengan penuh kenikmatan, setelah itu ia menjilat puting Antonio dengan pelan saat ia sudah berada diperut Antonio, ia menjilat lubang perut dengan terus mendesah karena menyuruh Gilbert untuk memasang vibrator yang berbentuk tentacle, memakaikan cock ring dan menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan tangannya untuk mengocok kejantanannya Lovino.

Gilbert, perlahan lahan mengambil kejantanan Lovino. Dengan pelannya ia mengocoknya, ia memegang kepalanya dan terus mengocoknya sehingga Lovino mendesah terus, tetapi Lovino tetap menjilat tubuh Antonio dan melepas baju Antonio dengan lidahnya sambil memohon mohon, "nah bajuku sudah dilepas, Gil bagaimana kau sudah melakukan itu dan menyuruhnya untuk menjilati kejantananmu yang kecil yang kau sebut 'Awesome' itu?" Kata Antonio sambil tersenyum, "cih, Antonio kau memang membikinku marah, tetapi aku terima tawaranmu" setelah itu Gilbert mulai maju kedepan dan melepas lidahnya Lovino dari tubuh Antonio, ia memegang rambut Lovino dengan kasarnya, setelah itu ia memaksakan mulutnya Lovino pas dengan kejantanannya. Setelah itu, Lovino mulai menggerakkan lidahnya. Pertama tama ia menjilat kepalanya dengan pelan, setelah itu ia menjilat testisnya dengan pelan dan memutarkannya seperti lollipop dan menghisapnya, ia meraba raba kejantanan Gilbert dengan pipinya sehingga sedikit fluid bekeluaran, ia pun menjilatnya dan memasukkan seluruh kejantanan itu.

Antonio yang menonton itu hanya cemberut dan mempunyai ide untuk mengubah level vibrator menjadi hard yaitu getaran yang kuat dan mematikan, sehingga Lovino saat menjilat kejantanannya Gilbert mendesah dan memberi getaran pada kejantanan Gilbert dengan mulutnya, setelah itu, ia melepas mulutnya dan terus mendesah karena vibrator tersebut. "Lovi, kau sekarang harus menjilat kejantananku!" Kata Antonio sambil melepaskan celananya, "bai~k" kata Lovino sambil wajahnya berwarna merah, ia memulai menjilatnya dengan menjilati bagian bawahnya sekaligus menjilati testisnya, ia menjilatnya dengan penuh nikmat dan terus menjilatnya sampai ia merasa sudah waktunya ganti posisi, sesudah bagian bawah ia menjilat atasnya dengan menjilati berbentuk zigzag dan menjilatinya dari berbagai sisi, ia pun menjilati kepalanya dan memasukkan semuanya, ia menghisap seluruh kejantanannya dan mengantarkan getaran keseluruh kejantanannya Antonio sehingga Antonio mendesah dan terus memegang kepala Lovino, setelah itu menjilatnya dengan gaya O yang hampir seperti U dengan menggigitnya, Antonio melihat itu hanya memukul bokong Lovino dan menyuruh gilbert untuk melepas vibratornya tanpa melepas cock ringnya, dan menyuruhnya untuk memasukkan kejantanannya tanpa persiapan.

Gilbert hanya meng-iyakannya dan memasukkan kejantanannya. Pertama tama ia memasukkannya dengan pelan pelan, ia memegang pinggang Lovino dan segera menggerakkan kejantanannya, "hei!, Gilbert jangan kau bikin dirinya sampai keluar fluid karena itu bagianku" ia tetap tidak peduli dan terus menggerakkan pinggang Lovino, Lovino terus mendesah sambil menjilat seluruh kejantanannya Antonio itu hanya mendah dan menahan rona diwajahnya yang akhirnya kelihatan, setelah lama ia melakukannya akhir keluar juga fluid Gilbert tepat didalam lubang Lovino, sedangkan Lovino hanya memunculkan sedikit fluidnya. "Aku sudah Tonio!" Kata Gilbert yang kecapekkan, "ya, aku tahu. Kau sekarang pakailah baju dan tontonlah kami" katanya yang akhirnya mengeluarkan fluidnya dengan jumlah besar sehingga Lovino harus menjilati lantai lantai vannya sehingga Antonio hanya tertawa. Dan memindahkan posisinya dibelakang Lovino tepatnya dekat bokongnya.

Ia, segera memasukkannya dengan cepat dan kuat sehingga, saliva Lovino berhamburan dan terus memohon mohon pada Antonio, Antonio menikmatinya dan memukul bokong Lovino dengan kuat sehingga mulai ada lagi fluidnya yang keluaran yang aslinya dicegah oleh cock ring, ia pun terus melakukannya sampai saat ia menemukan prostatnya, ia terus menghantamnya tanpa ampun dan keluarlah fluid Antonio...

"Nah diriku sudah keluar untuk kedua kalinya, bagaimana dengan dirimu, Lovino? Apakah kau mau?" Kata Antonio, "tentu saja bastard cepat lepaskan!" Ok, Lovino kembali seperti semula. "Baiklah~" setelah itu ia melepas cock ring, dan keluar secara behamburan fluidnya yang banyak dan berlimpah...

"Baiklah Lovi, kalau teman sudah tidak ada lagi kita akan melakukannya lagi" kata Antonio yang sedang memakai baju, "baik. Bastardo!" Setelah itu ia memakai bajunya yang sudah compang camping karena Antonio. Setelah itu, ia keluar dan melihat Ludwig dan Heracles bersamaan, sekarang mereka menggunakan kaos baju putih dan jaket hitam bersama boot coklat untuk Ludwig, kaos coklat dan celana putih bersama sepatu putih untuk Heracles...

"Lovino ikut kami..."

Setelah itu, Lovino ditarik paksa oleh Heracles dan akhirnya dirinya beristirahat dirumahnya...

Oh ya!, Lovino jangan lupa kaukan tak dibolehkan keluar rumah jadi sabar dihukum mereka berdua ("tolong bastardo!")

* * *

_**Hola mein ami! (Halo temanku) ini chapter setelah lama update, karena kemalasan...**_

_**Dan kemungkinan ada sequelnya judulnya adalah 'Tales of Madman'~! Yaitu cerita tentang Nyo!BelarusXBelarusXRussia atau mau ini 'Tales of Lover man' yaitu DenmarkXSwedenXIceland~! (Karena saya suka DenIce dan SweIce! Dan Lover man karena Ice bisa jadi Aisu!~) Atau mau ini 'Tales of Lucky man' yaitu NetherlandsXAustriaXEstonia atau 'Tales of Disturbing man' yaitu MacauXChinaXS. Korea!~ silahkan diri saya pilih, jika yang mau review silahkan milih kalau mau**_

_**Mind to review? Don't bashing me of flaming me!**_


End file.
